Mr Monk and the Prom
by micheleNasser
Summary: Mr Monk gets around with Natalie fixing issues at Julies Prom. Moderate M/N ship.


Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters nor the songs written down here; As soon as they roll out my pen, they insist in going back to their brilliant owners

_Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters nor the songs written down here; As soon as they roll out my pen, they insist in going back to their brilliant owners... Please, take a time to review it._

Monk carefully opened the small plastic bags with rolls of glossy paper strips inside, which would be hanging by the gymnasium, to complete the decoration for Julie´s Prom later that day. He was very careful when unrolling it, all the strips should be at the same length. For him this was a torture, Natalie had forbidden him to make them straight and flat, it is supposed to be that twisted and awkward way. Again Natalie had convinced him to join them at the weekend, or better said, she had dragged him for one of her extra activities at Julie´s school.

Since she had lost the elections, Natalie had become obsessed by the school, very active and present on meetings and events. Well, at least that was the way Monk saw it. He had some fears that she might be so involved on these activities that eventually would quit her job as his assistant to spend more time with Julie and the school.

Even unwillingly to, be there next to Natalie was an interesting option; she will continue watching over him and would not have time to realize how it will be better if he wasn´t around, hampering her life. He believed he was a burden on Natalie´s life, and he feared she realized it and left him. Not that he doubted Natalie´s ability to perceive things. Monk was convinced that the active moments that both had when they were involved in murders and crime mysteries were so engaging to Natalie that she didn't see how Monk had become dependent on her, and how this dependence deprived Natalie of having a normal life.

That would be Julie´s Prom, soon the school would be over, and Natalie wouldn´t be involved so much on Julie´s studying needs. Natalie will have more spare time to take care of her own needs. Maybe Natalie seeing her daughter growing, becoming independent was not a good idea. At least not for Monk. Perhaps Natalie realized then she also needed more space, more freedom; perhaps she would also seek for other experiences, and perhaps she would abandon him.

Absorbed on those thoughts, Monk did not realize that Natalie was approaching him. She took a seat besides him and kept watching him thoroughly performing the work which was imposed on him. From the day she decided to work with him until now, her affection for him had increased. At their first day together, the very day Monk choose to save Julie's fish instead a million worth Moon Rock, she realized Monk was a decent and unique man; she knew she was connected to him forever. During those years of partnership, Monk revealed himself not only an extraordinary and highly competent detective, but also a fragile man, needy, thirsty for compassion, for protection. Certainly she would never leave him. And she would never allow him to leave her or Julie. Maybe he knew how important for Julie it was to have him around; and maybe for that he often allowed to be taken by Natalie´s wishes; he always went with both of them to their "off duty" activities. Maybe he suspected Natalie needed him close by. Maybe.

"Oh, Natalie, will this take longer?" - Monk interrupted Natalie thoughts.

"I wonder why should we spend so many time fixing this decoration that no one will ever notice, and after they eagerly dance around and do things the youngsters normally do in situations like this, they will go home and totally forget about it!"

The girls and women that were sitting next to them exchange looks.

"Well...will _you_ forget all about it, Mr Monk? I mean, if this was _your _Prom?"

Monk ignored the last part of her question, "No, I will not, for sure. I will have this image of these so-not-right-and-rolled-deformed-strings-of-paper swinging awkwardly on the ceiling of my bedroom, haunting me at night!"

"Mr Monk, c'mon, don´t tell me you haven´t enjoyed your Prom! Not even a bit! "

Monk looked discouraged at Natalie, who answered her own question nodding her head, "No, you haven't!"

Monk focused again on his work and Natalie saw Julie, near the music stand, animated swapping CDs with her boyfriend and her DJ friend. When the music started and the two began to dance, Natalie softly said to Monk:

"So, now it's time for _me_ to make it up for _you_!" As she said this, she stood up pulling Monk by the arm.

"Oh ... What? Natalie, wait, 9 missing strips to reach 100, you know, 91 is not an even number "

"C'mon, Mr Monk. These girls will keep up your good work, I assure that they will reach 100, okay? C'mon!"

"I doubted it" - said Monk with a sad tone.

Just before Natalie dragged Monk to the noisiest spot at the gymnasium, she picked up two wipes from her bag. They arrived next to Julie, where there was a few more young people awkwardly shaking their bodies, as Monk defined their movements. Monk tried to say something to Natalie, but the music was loud, she couldn't and didn't want to hear.

She picked up two wipes, one in each hand, and held Monk´s hands firmly, "Follow the rhythm" she told him.

She began swing faster to the sound of music, and Monk only nodded his head in disapproval, terrified by the possibility of other people staring at him and at his assistant madly shaking herself in front of him. Julie looked at Monk, smiled and gave him a wink, whispering to her mother "way to go, mom!"

Monk tried to release his hands, but Natalie didn't let him; he then approached her and said aloud near her ear, "Natalie, please, I... I do not know, I do not want.. please, Natalie, just stop it ... let me go ... Natalie ... "

"Relax, Mr Monk, relax and feel the music taking your body! Believe me! You will thank me later!" Natalie ended it winking at Monk.

Seeing that she won't let him go and also looking at the strange way young people were shaking beside him, he tried to convince himself that no movement he made would appear too odd. He closed his eyes, sighed and began to "feel" the music. He focused on the lyrics, and it was at the sound of Ramones _'I want to be sedated'_ that the kids and Natalie were giggling around,

"_Twenty twenty twenty four hous ago, I wanna be sedated"_

Monk opened his eyes and looked at Natalie, who understood immediately, 'C'mon, Mr. Monk. Give it a try, it will get better, I am sure!" she said, while the DJ changed to _Jailhouse Rock_.

"You see?" She smiled at him.

Monk sighed and tried again; he closed his eyes and concentrated on the song, while Natalie did not loose their hands and continued to go up and down, shaking her hair madly in front of him.

He made it through the song without crying, and he was even able to swing his body slightly from side to side. When the song finished, the DJ started to try the selection of love songs.

Monk kept his eyes closed for a moment until he realized that Natalie had stopped to shake herself. Was this his salvation? When he opened his eyes, he saw Natalie with a youth smile on her face, catching up her breath, with her hair a little messy, chatting with Julie that was standing beside them. Natalie had released his hands. She fixed her hair and looked to Monk, who was looking at her with a slight smile on the corner of his mouth. Julie´s boyfriend embraced her and they begin to dance slowly together. Other couples also followed the music, some other returned to their work. As the first chords of _Run_ echoed by the gym, Monk stretched his arms to Natalie, and said:

"C'mon, Natalie, give it a try."

The soft voice of _Gary Lightbody_ began:

_'I'll sing it one last time for you / then we really have go/'_

Natalie, still a bit surprised by the request, said: "Oh, yes, of course! Mr. Monk, the wipes fell on the floor, so let me take others,"

_'You've been the only thing that's right/ In all I've done /'_

"Not necessary, Natalie" - Monk replied softly, while holding Natalie´s left hand and gently resting his left hand on her waist.

_'And I can barely look at you / But every single time I do /'_

Natalie laid delicately her right hand on Monk´s shoulder, and tried to keep a distance that seemed comfortable for him.

'And _I know we'll make it anywhere / Away from here'_

The two slid gently, Natalie still surprised with Monk's request, and Monk holding an uncontrollable smile on his lips. He closed his eyes as soon as the music changed again, and Natalie smiled, knowing that he was really trying to 'feel' the song as she first proposed. She looked at Julie, who passed by them, with a surprised look seeing Mr. Monk dancing. Natalie shrunk her shoulders, and closed her eyes as well, concentrating on the music.

_'Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something / That he doesn__'t really understand / Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me / Baby, won't you help me to understand?/' _

Gradually the two got closer. Natalie was already with her forearm laying on his chest, and Monk with his hand softly touching Natalie's middle back. The two were dancing smoothly, in a coordinated pace. Monk bent his arm pulling Natalie's hand closer to his chest. Natalie turned her face aside and rested her head on Monk's chest; he lowered his head and his chin gently touched Natalie's head, while _Sir McCartney_ spoke to them:

_'Maybe I'm amazed at the way you with me all the time / Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you / Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song__/ You right me when I'm wrong/ Maybe I m amazed at the way I really need you' _

Monk felt himself safe; the delicate scent from Natalie's hair and the warmth of her body next to his, made him forget all about his fears; for a moment he was in peace again.

Natalie felt herself protected; the soft scent from Monk and the warmth of his body next to hers, made her forget all about her fears; for a moment she enjoyed peace.

The two kept dancing snugly, when Julie interrupted them, "Mom, c'mon, you're embarrassing me!"

Monk and Natalie opened their eyes and looked around, realizing that there was no music playing anymore.

Julie gestured showing that some friends were probably laughing at them, then they stop dancing immediately, for Julie's relief. She gave a questioning look at her mom and then went back to talk with her friends at the music stand.

Monk and Natalie stepped back, trying to figure out the strange situation which they were in. Natalie gave a shy smile to Monk, without knowing what to say or how to react.

Monk broke the silence, "Is it later already, Natalie?"

"Wha…..what?", asked Natalie confused, looking at her watch.

He took her hand and gently touched his lips on the back of it.

"Thank you!" he finished.


End file.
